Traditional Magic
Traditional Magic is a form of magic that calls upon the powers of Nature and serves as primary source of power for witches. According to Abby Bennett, magic in it's purest form comes from the Earth itself. Usage Limitations *'Over-Exertion': Because it draws on the personal energies of the witch to fuel it, excessive use can cause minor symptoms such as nose-bleeds and headaches or could cause more serious ailments such as fainting or even death. *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. Notable Spells & Rituals *'Tomb Spell:' A tomb beneath Fell's church contained 26 vampires, the church was set ablaze by the Founder's Council. Emily Bennett cast a powerful spell over the tomb, encasing the vampires inside, protecting them from the blaze. She used her amber crystal as a key for unlocking the tomb and lifting the spell. She connected it to the comet which passes over Mystic Falls every 145 years. And as soon as the comet returns again, the crystal would be empowered and the spell could be lifted. as long as the crystal is present, the tomb can be opened. The tomb was also sealed to allow a vampire enter but prevent them from coming out. *'Reversal Tomb Spell': A spell used by Bonnie Bennett and Sheila Bennett to temporarily break the mystical barrier that trapped a group of vampires inside a tomb. Because the barrier couldn't be completely lifted (without knowing the exact nature of the original spell), the spell only had a tempory effect. *'Incantation': Fes Matos Sal Vis Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos *'Bennett Talisman Destruction Spell': A ritual that Bonnie performed when she was possessed by Emily after the seance. It was held above the ruins of Old Fells Church. She drew a pentagram around her and cast the spell that cause fire to erupt from the pentagram. Emily threw the crystal into the air and flames shot up and destroyed it *'Spell:' Incendia! *'False Deactivating Spell:' Bonnie levitated the cog and made the lights flicker and the flames in the fireplace and candles to rise. However, this was false. She pretended to de-spell the cog because her Grams would have never done it. Requirements: 'Candles, Gilbert cog *'Flame Alteration: 'Bonnie cast a spell that lowered the intensity of the flames in the basement of the Old Gilbert Building so that Stefan could save Damon. Once sensing they were safe, she then doubled her concentration to bring the flames back to full force so that all the others within could perish. *'Spell:'' Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Salvis Adisdum!'' *'Linking Spell:' Lucy cast a spell that linked Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert so that Elena could physically feel and experience anything done to Katherine. spell unknown *'Isolation Spell:' Bonnie Bennett cast a minor version of the tomb spell on a room in the Lockwood Mansion that would trap Katherine, Stefan and Damon so that none of the guests are aware of the fight going on. The spell is unknown *'Reducing Pain: '''When Elena experienced the pain that Katherine felt when she was fighting with Stefan and Damon. So Bonnie cast a spell to take the pain away. **'Spell: Asinta Mulaf Hesta Eros Mitle Denz Sho Bala!'' When Elena experienced the pain that Katherine felt when she was fighting with Stefan and Damon. So Bonnie cast a spell to take the pain away. **'Spell: 'Asinta Mulaf Hesta Eros Mitle Denz Sho Bala! When Elena felt the pain from being linked to an injured Katherine, Bonnie cast the spell ot try to take some of the pain away. **'Spell:' Asinta Mulaf Hesta Eros Mitle Denz Sho Bala! *'Tracking Spell:' A spell to track down the specific person by using the blood of a relative. Bonnie cast this to help Stefan find Elena by using Jeremy's blood. Requirements: 2 Candles, A map, the blood of a relative. **'Spell:' Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous. *'Message Spell:' A spell that requires the caster to write the message on a piece of paper, ball it up in their palm and hold it over an open flame which would send the message through space and time.' Requirements:' A strand of hair of the person, piece of paper (with the message) and a candle. *'Incapacitation Ash: '''By burning the personal item of the specific person into ash, the ash can only incapacitate that person, and that person alone.' Requirements': Personal item of the person. **'Spell:' ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! '' *'Shadow Spell: With Elijah's blood, strands of Elena's hair and a picture of her, Jonas Martin used this spell to allow Elijah to locate Elena wherever she was. Requirements': Strands of the person's hair, the person's picture, the seeker's blood, candles. **'Spell: Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras!'' De-Spelling a Talisman: Bonnie and Luka worked together to remove the spell from the moonstone, but it turns out that Luka pretended to remove it. The spell was cast with dozens of candles surrounding them and causing the moonstone to levitate and explode into sparks. Requirements: Candles, Full Moon Spell: Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Maquis Dumisa Rotenem! Hypnosis Ritual: By lighting dozens of candles, placing body of the subject into a trance and applying wet fingers to their temples, you force them to answer questions. Similar to hypnosis. Requirements: Candles, bowl of water. Disempowerment Spell: Jonas Martin cast a spell on Bonnie to remove her of all of her powers a way to keep her from becoming involved any longer. Spell: Fes Matos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Supas Quo! '' '''Astral Projection Spell:' A spell that was cast by Jonas and Luka Martin to send Luka's spiritual body to another place while still conscious at the place where the spell was cast. Requirements: Candles. Spell: Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Estas Sue Sastanance, Trasum Viso! Mastenas Quisa, Nas Metam!" Trivia *Caroline first coiled the term in Growing Pains, although it's possible she was referring to Spirit Magic. *Traditional Magic is the first form of magic introduced in the series and is prominently featured in Season 1 and early Season 2. Category:Witchcraft